


Flash and Boom

by DarthAbby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Jane/Darcy/Thor is mentioned but the main focus is on Darcy/Thor, Multi, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Norse Myths being called out by a Norse God, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thunderstorms, and a great boyfriend, safety hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: Thunderstorms are not, to put it simply, Darcy's cup of tea.





	Flash and Boom

Darcy Lewis was not a fan of thunderstorms.

The noise, the lightning, the wind, the occasional flood or tornado warnings, the possibly power outages… she didn’t like any of it. She didn’t understand how some people could actually _enjoy_ watching storms roll in.

The storms in New Mexico were not frequent, but when they came, they did so vigorously. The thunder echoed across the desert, the rain turned sand and hard packed dirt into slippery mud, and the lightning revealed how truly exposed they were, out in the middle of nowhere. She never slept much when a storm started raging.

No, Darcy Lewis was not a fan of thunderstorms.

So of course she would end up dating both her boss and the actual God of Thunder.

* * *

It was a _boom_ to shake the earth that woke Darcy up at 2 AM, and she opened her eyes to see the room light up for a brief moment before darkening again.

She screwed her eyes shut and tried not to curse aloud. A storm – the mother of all storms, it seemed.

Another window-rattling rumble came, and it became apparent that she would not be getting much more sleep. She carefully slipped out of bed, trying her hardest not to wake Thor and Jane, who had her head pillowed on his chest. Darcy knew from experience that it was much more comfortable than it looked, but it wasn’t what she needed tonight. As warm and comfortable as it had been with her back pressed against Thor’s side, Jane’s arm draped over her ribs, she knew that trying to remain motionless in bed would only make things worse.

She stepped out to the main area, bypassing the softly humming equipment to head for the kitchen, flinching as the lightning flashed again, followed by the thunder.

The windows were starting to speckle with rain, but the true storm wasn’t upon them just yet. As she filled a mug with milk and set it in the microwave, Darcy just hoped that it would hold off long enough for her to make some hot chocolate. She didn’t want the power to go out before the milk was hot.

She wrapped her arms around herself, shoulders hunched up towards her ears as the storm rumbled again.

Darcy really hated thunderstorms.

There was still most of the time left on the microwave, when a familiar voice spoke.

“Darcy? What bothers you this night?”

She turned, giving Thor a smile across the dim room. “I’m fine, go back to bed.”

He instead walked closer, frowning. “Are you certain?”

“Yeah, I’m –” Another boom of thunder that seemed like it would bring down the building made her jump. “Fine,” she finished lamely.

“The storm, it disturbs you.” It wasn’t a question. Thor was maddeningly perceptive when he chose to be.

“No,” she said quickly, flinching as the lightning flashed again. “…a little?”

She had managed to hide her fear of storms from Jane for over 3 years now, and now she was shivering in the kitchen with the literal Lord of Storms, trying to downplay her panic.

Perfect. She could just imagine the conversation with Jane in the morning.

_‘I’m really sorry babe, but I’m breaking up with you because Thor found out I’m a giant baby when it comes to natural phenomenon, and he was so intensely upset about it that I can never look him, and by extension you, in the face ever again.’_

Yeah, that’d just be awesome.

“Why?”

Darcy jerked herself back to the present moment, blinking at Thor. It was a simple question, and he had asked it so gently and honestly, not in a way that seemed to convey insult… that was, well, in-character, but still unexpected.

“Because they frighten me,” she said softly, looking back towards the microwave. “Always have. I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for?” She heard him moving closer, carefully navigating through the equipment to the kitchen.

“What –? You’re _Thor_ ,” she said, bewildered, turning to stare at his earnest expression as he stopped a few feet away. “This is, like, your _thing_. And I’m telling you I don’t like it? That it scares the shit out of me?”

“Aye, I do wield lightning against my foes,” he nodded. “But that does not mean that you are required to enjoy it.”

“I – what?” This was pretty much the exact opposite of what she had been bracing for. “But…”

“Would you prefer me to be upset?” he asked, tilting his head to one side like a curious puppy, and oh, that was just not fair.

“Of course not,” she sighed. “I just thought that, well, you would be.”

The microwave beeped then, and Darcy was eternally thankful for the excuse to look away as she carefully pulled the mug out and stirred in some instant powder.

A large, warm hand settled on her shoulder as she raised the mug to her lips, blowing gently.

“I would like to know,” Thor said softly. “What is it about storms that frighten you?”

Darcy leaned into his touch, working hard to keep her hands still as the thunder rumbled again and the rain started to come down harder. “Everything. Mostly… mostly the lightning.” She took a small sip to occupy her mouth and burned her tongue. Her eyes watered at the pain, distracting her as Thor stepped up completely behind her, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her loosely.

It felt safe, and she leaned back into his chest, screwing her eyes shut as the lightning flashed again.

“Why?” he asked, voice nearly as low as the thunder as he spoke into her ear.

“My mom,” Darcy answered after a moment. “She told me, when I was little, about how her cousin had been killed by lightning when they were teenagers. I didn’t like storms to begin with, but after that… I was terrified.”

“You are afraid of the same happening to yourself?”

“Or Jane,” she admitted. “Or even you losing control one day, getting hurt by your own lightning.”

He didn’t rebuke the idea, didn’t tease her for the somewhat ridiculous fear, which Darcy would be forever grateful for. Instead, he merely hugged her tighter for a brief moment.

“Darcy,” he said, softly and with gravitas. “I swear to you, by the Nine Realms and the All Father and Mjölnir, that I will always do everything in my power to protect you and Jane, especially from lightning strikes.”

She laughed, a little breathlessly as the lightning flashed again, but she was grateful. “Thank you,” she whispered. “That means a lot.”

“Anything for my ladies.” From anyone else, it would sound incredibly cheesy, but that was Thor, and she loved him.

They stood there for a few more minutes, and Darcy’s hot chocolate finally cooled down enough for her to take a drink without pain. Standing there, in the makeshift kitchen area, wrapped up securely in Thor’s arms, Darcy surprised herself by only flinching a little when another huge boom of thunder sounded.

“Would you like to see it?”

She was quiet for a long moment, thinking it over. “Don’t let go,” she finally answered, nodding.

Thor pressed a kiss to the top of her head, obviously smiling, and carefully turned them to look out the windows that occupied most of the outside walls.

It was pouring now, and Darcy knew the roads would be slick with washed-in sand for the next couple days. They stood together silently as the lightning flashed again, revealing in crisp detail the other buildings for a single heartbeat.

“In the old days,” Thor said suddenly, “Some Midgardians believed that storms were epic battles, between myself and the Frost Giants. That thunder was my battle cry, lightning the swing of my hammer, and the rain was my blessing upon the earth, to make the crops grow bountiful.”

“Was it?”

“No,” he said with a soft chuckle. “Mjölnir might bring the lightning to my beck and call, and thunder follows as a result, but I cannot make it rain. Static electricity, water, and gravity is a combination of nature, not Asgard.”

“Right,” she murmured, watching the rain streak down the windows. The wind must be hellish if the rain was getting all the way under the deep overhang.

Another crack of lightning and thunder, and Darcy only squeezed her eyes shut.

“I understand your fear,” Thor finally said. “The power of a storm… it is not something to be trifled with. However, should you ever wish to witness it from the eye, I will take you, and keep you safe.”

Darcy nodded mutely. The idea was terrifying, but maybe, just maybe, she’d get up the nerve to try it some day. She knew that he would never let anything happen to her.

“For now, though, I suggest we return to the bed chambers, and Jane.”

Darcy drained the last of her hot chocolate and nodded. “Yeah, let’s hit the hay.”

She stepped out of his reach to put the mug in the sink, and turned back to see his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Is that similar to threshing?” he asked. “I would not consider such an activity to be restful.”

She grinned. “Just another figure of speech, big guy. It means that I’m ready to sleep, now.”

He lit up, pleased to have learned another small bit of modern Earth slang. “Ah, yes! Let us thoroughly beat the hay, then!”

“Close enough.”

Yes, Darcy Lewis was not a fan of thunderstorms, but as she slipped back between the sheets, snuggled up this time in the middle of Jane and Thor, she thought that, all things considered, a promise from her actual godly boyfriend to keep her and their girlfriend safe from the lightning was a really good first step to getting past that fear.

In any case, it was a hell of a lot more effective than freaking out by herself in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes it is I, your resident astrophobe, who got woken in the middle of the night a few days ago by a horrible storm and wishes that they had a God of Thunder around to keep them safe, and this story was the result
> 
> the story Darcy tells about her mom's cousin is true - I was already scared of storms when I was little, and then my mom told me that and I developed almost immediately a deep and reasonably justified terror of storms. Thanks, Mom. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked it!


End file.
